Give Me Love
by strawberry B
Summary: Luhan adalah siswa SMA tingkat dua yang ceria dan rendah hati. Namun, siapa sangka dibalik semua itu Luhan adalah sosok gadis rapuh yang mencoba tegar menghadapi segala beban hidupnya sendiri.Ia hanya berhadap suatu saat nanti ada seseorang yang dikirim Tuhan untuk menyudahi semua yang ia rasakan saat ini. /HUNHAN/GS/NC-21/ BIG EVENT HUNHAN INDONESIA/
Title : Give Me Love

Cast : Lu han, Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Lu Min, other

Genre : Hurt, Comfort

Summary : Luhan adalah siswa SMA tingkat dua yang ceria dan rendah hati. Namun, siapa sangka dibalik semua itu Luhan adalah sosok gadis rapuh yang mencoba tegar menghadapi segala beban hidupnya sendiri. Cinta? Kasih sayang? Bahkan Luhan tak berani membanyangkan hal itu. Tak pernah ada sedikitpun cinta dan kasih sayang semenjak kedua orang tuanya memutuskan untuk berpisah, hanya ada kepedihan dan penderitaan dihidupnya. Ia hanya berhadap suatu saat nanti ada seseorang yang dikirim Tuhan untuk menyudahi semua yang ia rasakan saat ini. /HUNHAN/GS/NC-21/ BIG EVENT HUNHAN INDONESIA/

Disclaimer : Fiksi ini murni hasil pemikiran saya sendiri, apa bila ada kesamaan tema, latar dsb. itu murni karena ketidak sengajaan

.

.

.

 **WARNING!**

 **MATURE CONTENT,NC21 , CHILDERN NOT ALLOWED, TYPO EVERY WHERE**

.

.

.

Chapter 1

Happy Reading Guys ^^

.

.

.

PRANG!

"Gadis bodoh! Kau selalu bekerja hingga larut tapi hanya 300ribu won yang kau dapatkan? Kau pikir aku bodoh huh? tidak mungkin, kau pasti menyembunyikan sisanya" teriak Lumin salah satu penghuni rumah tersebut sambil menarik rambut panjang sang adik. Ia tidak begitu saja percaya ketika sang adik memberikannya gaji pertama dari tempat kerja sang adik yang baru. Menurutnya 300ribu won itu jumlah yang sangat sedikit untuk seorang pelayan cafe, walaupun hanya untuk pekerja paruh waktu sekalipun.

Lumin merogoh saku sang adik dan menemukan sejumlah uang lainnya. Lumin yang geram kemudian memukul kepala sang adik.

Duk!

"Lihat! Kau menyembunyikan lebih dari setengah gajimu dariku" bentaknya memperlihatkan uang tersebut didepan wajah Luhan -sang adik-

"Aku hanya menyimpan untuk biaya sekolahku Eonni" lirih Luhan menunduk tak berani menatap sang kakak.

Dengan cepat, Lumin menangkup kedua pipi Luhan dengan satu tangan "Ck! Aku bahkan tidak menyuruhmu untuk bersekolah. Lebih baik kau bekerja dan menghasilkan banyak uang untukku bodoh!" kemudian menghempaskannya secara kasar.

"Appa dan Eomma bahkan tak pernah perduli dengan kita lagi. Jadi untuk apa kau bersekolah huh? untuk membanggakan orang tuamu? Bahkan jika kau menjadi orang paling hebat didunia sekalipun, mereka tak akan perduli" teriak Lumin tepat didepan wajah sang Adik

Tes..

Air mata Luhan jatuh begitu saja ketika mendengar penuturan sang kakak. Ia paling tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya ketika berbicara tentang orang tuanya. Ya! Mereka yang telah meninggalkan Luhan bersama sang kakak dalam penderitaan yang entah kapan akan berakhir.

Setelah perceraian tiga tahun silam, orang tua Luhan memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah tersebut dan menjalani kehidupan masing masing meninggalkan kedua anak mereka tanpa sepatah katapun. Egois adalah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan kedua orang tua tersebut, mereka lebih mementingkan kehidupan mereka masing masing tanpa memperdulikan sang anak.

Sebenarnya Lumin adalah sosok kakak yang sangat perhatian dan penuh kasih sayang bagi Luhan. Namun sejak orang tua mereka pergi, Entah mengapa Lumin berubah menjadi sosok kasar dan pemarah iapun kerap pergi ke bar untuk sekedar minum ataupun mencari lelaki kaya yang mau membayar mahal untuk menikmati tubuhnya.

Luhan yang sudah tidak kuat membendung airmatanya lagi, segera berlari menuju kamarnya dan menguncinya rapat rapat.

Luhan menangis sejadi jadinya, tubuhnya ia hempaskan keranjang tidurnya dan meringkuk mendekap satu satunya foto keluarga yang ia miliki.

"Eomma, Appa. Apa kalian baik baik saja? Apa kalian makan dengan baik? Tidur dengan nyenyak?. Aku sangat merindukan kalian. Aku merindukan Appa yang selalu membuat lelucon bodoh. Aku merindukan Eomma yang selalu memberiku banyak kasih sayang. Aku juga merindukan Lumin Eonni yang selalu ceria dan penuh pengertian seperti dulu. Hiks! Apa kalian tidak merindukan itu semua?" Luhan terus saja terisak mendekap foto usang tersebut mengingat kenangan dimasa lalunya, hingga akhirnya ia terlelap dalam tidurnya.

...

Hujan yang cukup deras menyambut pagi di kota Seoul, udara sekitar menjadi sedikit lebih dingin saat ini. Membuat sebagian masyarakat enggan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan lebih memilih untuk bergulung ditempat tidur. Tak terkecuali Luhan, gadis berambut coklat gelap ini masih saja terlelap penuh damai padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi.

Tak lama berselang, sebuah dering ponsel mengusik tidurnya membuat Luhan mau tak mau bangun dari mimpi indahnya. Luhan yang masih setengah sadar meraba nakas disamping tempat tidurnya mengambil ponselnya kemudian menggeser tombol berwarna hijau yang tertera dilayar .

.

"Yeoboseyo" ucapnya serak khas orang yang baru bangun tidur.

"Ya! Luhan dimana kau huh? aku sudah menunggumu dihalte sejak tadi. Sialan kau ingin membuatku mati kedinginan eoh?" gerutu orang diseberang telfon sana

"Kyungsoo-ya bisakah kau kecilkan suaramu? Ini masih pagi, untuk apa kau menunggu Bus sepagi ini. Apa lagi diluar hujan deras"

"Kau bilang pagi? Tiga puluh menit lagi gerbang sekolah akan ditutup dan kau masih bilang masih pagi? Jangan jangan kau baru saja bangun dari tidurmu? Aish sudah ku bilang berhentilah berkerja hingga larut jika kau tak mau dihukum karena terlambat ke Sekolah keesokan harinya. Ah Busnya sudah datang, aku akan berangkat duluan. Kuharap kau selamat dari hukuman Lu"

Pip

.

Sambungan telfon pun terputus. Namun, Luhan masih setengah sadar mencerna apa yang barusaja sahabatnya ini katakan.

'Tiga puluh menit lagi gerbang sekolah akan ditutup?' batinnya yang masih dengan mata setengah terpejam.

Sedetik kemudian mata Luhan terbelalak menyadari jika dirinya terlambat bangun.

"Apa? Tiga puluh menit lagi? Bagaimana ini" teriak Luhan panik.

Luhan pun segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya kemudian berlari menuju kamar mandi. Menghiraukan teriakan sang kakak yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak membuat kegaduhan. Luhan mandi dengan sangat terburu buru ia bahkan tak sempat mencuci rambutnya. setelah menyelesaikan mandinya Luhan berlari menuju kamarnya dan memakai artribut sekolahnya.

Luhan melirik singkat jam dinding yag terpajang indah dikamarnya. kemudian bergegas berangkat ke Sekolah.

"Lima menit lagi jam pelajaran akan dimulai dan aku bahkan belum sampai di Halte Bus" terdengar helaan nafas yang terlontar dari mulut Luhan.

Sebenarnya Luhan bukanlah tipikal murid yang sering bangun kesiangan. Biasanya ia masih sempat membuat sarapan untuk dirinya dan sang Kakak, namun tidak hari ini. Selain cuaca yang membuatnya sedikit enggan bangun pagi, Luhan juga lelah. Ia bahkan baru sampai dirumah pukul dua malam karena ajakan Sehee rekan kerjanya, untuk berjalan jalan melepas penat serta makan di kedai ramen tak jauh dari Cafe tempat ia bekerja. Ditambah lagi makian yang terlontar dari mulut sang Kakaknya semalam membuat waktu tidurnya semakin sedikit.

Luhan duduk di Halte Bus kemudian menata rambutnya yang tadi belum sempat ia rapikan sembari menunggu Bus datang.

Lama menunggu, namun Bus yang ia tunggu tak kunjung datang. Luhanpun kemudian merogoh saku almamater sekolahnya mengambil ponsel miliknya. Ia melirik jam yang tertera dilayar ponsel tersebut kemudian menghela nafas kembali.

'Mungkin membolos sekali tak apa. Lebih baik jika aku pergi bekerja saja, pemilik Cafe pasti akan mengerti' batin Luhan.

Ia tau jika dirinya tetap berangkat ke Sekolah ia akan mendapat hukuman yang sangat berat. Luhan tak mau menguras tenaganya hanya untuk mengelilingi lapangan berkali kali dalam keadaan hujan deras seperti ini.

Luhan kemudian mengitik beberapa huruf diponsel yang sedari tadi ia genggam dan mengirim pesan singkat tersebut kenomor kontak milik kyungsoo sahabatnya.

Luhan duduk terdiam di Halte Bus setelah itu. Luhan terus saja berdiam hingga tak sadar sebuah mobil audi hitam telah berhenti tepat didepan Halte yang Luhan tempati.

Tak lama, kaca mobil itupun terbuka. Menampilkan sosok lelaki dengan senyum khas yang selalu menghiasi wajah tampannya. Lelaki itu sedikit berteriak memanggil Luhan, karena derasnya hujan.

Luhan menoleh ke arah suara. Ia terkejut melihat sang Pemilik Cafe tempat Luhan bekerja berada didalam mobil yang tepat terparkir didepan halte yang ia duduki sekarang.

"Oh? Chanyeol sshi" Luhan membungkukkan badan memberi hormat pada pemilik restoran tempat ia bekerja.

"Apa yag kau lakukan disana? Ayo masuk" ucapnya membukakan pintu mobilnya dari dalam.

Luhanpun berdiri dari duduknya, berlari menerobos hujan menuju mobil Bosnya tersebut.

Blam!

Chanyeol kemudian melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Ia tak mau mengambil resiko jika ia mengemudi dengan kecepatan tinggi kala hujan deras seperti saat ini.

"Apa yag kau lakukan di Halte tadi? Kau tidak bersekolah?" tanya Chanyeol mengawali perbincangan. Memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Aku hanya menunggu Bus Chanyeol sshi" Luhan terlihat sedikit gugup.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya bisa terkekeh, ia yakin salah satu pegawainya ini sangat gugup berada satu mobil bersamanya.

"Kau tak perlu segugup itu. kita sedang berada diluar pekerjaan bukan? Santai saja. Lagi pula usia kita tak terlalu jauh. " Chanyeol masih terkekeh melihat ekspresi kegugupan Luhan yang menurutnya begitu menggemaskan.

"Ah ne, Chanyeol sshi. Umm apa kau tinggal disekitar daerah ini?"

Seakan mengerti apa yang Luhan maksud Chanyeol kemudian menjawab. "Tidak, aku baru saja mengembalikan Buku materi milik teman kampusku. Dan saat perjalanan pulang, aku melihatmu tengah duduk di Halte sendirian seperti orang hilang" ucapnya sedikit menggoda Luhan.

Jujur saja sejak pertama kali Luhan bekerja di Restorannya, Chanyeol merasa tertarik pada sosok Luhan. Ia kagum melihat Luhan yang giat berkerja dan selalu mengumbar senyum serta ramah kepada pelanggan maupun seluruh pegawai, Luhan juga mudah akrab dengan orang baru. Melihat semua itu, Chanyeol jadi ingin mengenal lebih jauh sosok Luhan.

"Benarkah? Ah itu sangat memalukan" Luhan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

Lagi lagi Chanyeol terkekeh melihatnya.

"Mau kuantar sampai Sekolahmu?" tawar Chanyeol.

"Tak perlu Chanyel sshi. aku sudah mengatakan pada temanku jika hari ini aku absen"

"Ck! Rupanya pegawaiku yang satu ini siswa yang nakal eoh?" Chanyeol kembali menggoda Luhan.

Sepertinya Chanyeol mulai menyukai kegiatan menjahili pegawainya yang satu ini. bagaimana tidak, setiap ekspresi yang Luhan tunjukkan selalu saja menggemaskan menurutnya.

"Umm Chanyeol sshi, bisakah aku bekerja lebih awal?" ucap Luhan berhati hati.

Jujur saja, selama ini Luhan tak pernah terlibat dalam acara membolos sekolah. Maka dari itu ia bingung kemana ia akan menghabiskan waktu membolosnya selain bekerja di Cafe.

"Tak mau ke taman atau ke tempat lain untuk refresing selama membolos?"

Luhan menggeleng.

"Tidak, terima kasih untuk tumpangannya Chanyeol sshi. Aku lebih baik bekerja di Cafe daripada membuang waktuku di taman sia sia" Luhan tersenyum.

Bohong jika ia tak ingin pergi ke suatu tempat yang tenang. Luhan sangat ingin menenangkan diri, melepas penat dari segala aktifitasnya. Tapi sepertinya bukan saat yang tepat jika Luhan melakukan itu sekarang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

Iapun berbelok arah menuju Cafe miliknya, menerobos hujan yang masih enggan untuk berhenti mengguyur kota Seoul.

Hening. Tak ada satupun diantara mereka yang membuka suara sejak tadi. Chanyeol fokus menyetir sedangkan Luhan nampak tengah memikirkan suatu hal.

Waktu telah berlalu seiring dengan roda mobil yang terus berputar membawa mereka menuju Cafe. namun keduanya masih tetap diam dan memilih fokus pada aktifitas masing masing hingga saat mobil yang mereka tumpangi hedak berbelok pada persimpangan terakhir tiba tiba saja Luhan membuka suara.

"Chanyeol sshi, bisakah aku turun disini saja? Aku tak ingin terlihat sebagai pegawai yang lancang jika kita berangkat bersama"

Chanyel tersenyum tipis kemudian menepikan mobilnya.

"Sebenarnya aku tak keberatan jika kau ikut denganku sampai Cafe"

"Tak perlu Chanyeol sshi, terimakasih atas tumpangannya" Luhan tersenyum

Blam!

Luhan berjalan menyusuri trotoar menuju 'Rainbow Cafe' tempat ia bekerja. Senyum tak henti hentinya ia ukir diwajah cantiknya.

Setelah Kurang lebih sepuluh menit berjalan kaki, Luhanpun akhirnya sampai dan bergegas memasukinya.

Ini baru pertama kalinya Luhan melihat aktifitas pekerja Cafe sebelum jam buka Cafe tiba. Terlihat para pekerja fulltime tengah sibuk menata Cafe. Ya! Rainbow Cafe memang beroperasi dari jam sepuluh siang hingga pukul sebelas malam. Jadi tak heran jika Luhan datang sepagi ini, para pegawai masih terlihat sangat sibuk.

Luhan hendak akan melangkah meuju ruang ganti pegawai, namun tiba tiba ada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Luhan" teriak seorang pelayan lain yang tengah menata kursi Cafe kemudian berlari mengampiri Luhan.

"Sehee Eonni, selamat pagi" Sapa Luhan lengkap dengan senyum khas yang selalu mengiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau tak bersekolah eoh?"

"Umm. Ini gara gara kau Eonni. Jika saja semalam kau tak mengajakku mengelilingi Hongdae, aku pasti sekarang tengah berkutat dengan Huruf dan angka di Sekolah" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, membuat sehee mencubit pipi Luhan gemas.

Sehee adalah rekan kerja yang paling dekat dengan Luhan. Luhan bahkan menganggap Sehee sudah seperti kakaknya sendiri.

"Cepat ganti bajumu lalu bergegas membuka Cafe" suara rekan lain menginterupsi.

"Ne"

Luhan pun mulai melakukan apa yang telah menjadi tugasnya di Cafe tersebut hingga larut malam.

Ini pertama kalinya Luhan bekerja selama satu hari full, melelahkan memang tapi ini lebih baik daripada membuang sia sia waktunya hanya untuk duduk dibangku taman sambil melakukan hal yang aneh sembari menunggu jam kerja paruh waktunya. Biasanya, walaupun dalam liburan panjang Luhan tetap mengambil pekerjaan setengah hari karena ingin menikmati hari libur Sekolahnya.

Luhan baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti pakaian, langsung disambut suara bass yang khas milik sang atasan. Ya! Chanyeol memang telah menunggunya sejak beberapa waktu lalu.

"Ayo pulang bersama, kajja" ajaknya sambil tersenyum, hingga terlihat sebagian deret giginya yag rapi.

"Tak perlu Chanyeol sshi. Aku bisa pulang sendiri" tolak Luhan halus.

"Tapi ini sudah malam, bukankah terlalu bahaya bagi wanita jika pulang sendiri? Lagi pula pegawai lain juga sudah pulang beberapa saat yang lalu" ucap Chanyeol.

Namun Luhan tetap saja menolak ajakkan Chanyeol. Bukan apa apa, hanya saja hari ini ia sudah terlalu banyak merepotkan Chanyeol. Jadi ia memilih untuk pulang sendiri. Luhan juga bukanlah tipe gadis yang penakut, ia juga tak jarang pulang sediri kerumahnya. Jadi bukan masalah jika ia pulang selarut ini menyusuri jalan sepi.

"Tapi bukankah Rumahmu jauh dari sini?"

"Tentu, jika kau melewati jalan raya. Jika kau melewati sebuah gang kecil diseberang sana. Kau hanya berjalan tiga blk dari kang itu" terang Luhan.

Chanyeol yang mendengar itupun hanya menghela nafas, ia tak bisa memaksa Luhan bukan?

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu Chanyeol sshi. Ah terimakasih untuk hari ini" Luhan tersenyum kemudian berjalan keluar dari Cafe yang telah dipasang tanda tutup tersebut.

Luhan menyusuri jalan pulang kearah Rumahnya. Ia memasuki gang kecil yang sangat sepi tersebut. Luhan terus berjalan menyusuri gang tersebut dengan rasa was was, tak seperti biasannya.

Ini aneh, Luhan merasa ada seseorang mengikutinya dibelakang. Dan tiba tiba saja tubuh Luhan terasa terdorong.

"Aww" Luhan mengaduh ketika punggungnya menghantam sebuah dinding Lumayan keras.

.

.

.

"Apa? Tidak! Tak ada yang boleh menggantikan Eomma" terdengar sebuah ketidak setujuan keluar dari mulut lelaki tinggi berambut hitam legam tersebut.

Ia tak setuju jika sang Ayah akan menikah lagi, tak rela jika posisi sang Ibu digantikan oleh wanita lain. Walaupun faktanya sang Ibu telah meninggal sejak dirinya masih dibangku sekolah dasar dan ia hanya tinggal berdua dengan sang Ayah, namun tetap saja ia tak rela jika sang Ayah memiliki pendamping hidup selain Ibunya. Tak akan ada wanita lain yang ia panggil Eomma selain sang Ibu.

"Sehun, Appa juga ingin bahagia"

"Ck! Bahagia. Maksudmu bercinta dengan wanita? Kau tak perlu menikah untuk itu. kau hanya perlu menyewa jalang diluaran sana, jika kau mau aku bisa menyewakannya" Sehun berdecih, membayangkan itu.

"Singkirkan pikiran kotormu itu Sehun. Tidakkah kau kesepian hanya tinggal bersama Appa?" Tuan Oh bertanya pada sang anak.

Ia mencoba meyakinkan bahwa ia butuh pendamping hidup walaupun sebenarnya jauh dilubuk hatinya yang terdalam ia masih sangat mencintai mendiang istrinya. Tuan Oh hanya tak ingin berlarut larut dalam kesedihan atas meninggalnya sang istri sepuluh tahun silam.

"Tidak! ada Hong Ajumma dan maid maid yang lain disini" ucap Sehun ketus.

Mendengar kata tersebut, Tuan Oh hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia yakin akan sulit bagi dirinya meyakinkan sang Anak.

"Appa, tidakkah kau sadar jika kau menikah lagi, kau akan mengingkari janji sehidup semati yang kau ucapkan bersama Eomma di Altar?"

Brakk!

Sehun menutup pintu Rumah dengan sangat kencang, memasuki mobilnya dan memacunya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Yang ia butuhkan saat ini hanyalah hiburan. Tugas kampus yang menumpuk, kegiatan modeling, ditambah pernyataan Ayahnya yang ingin menikah membuat pikirannya penuh, ia lelah. Mungkin menghabiskan malam bersama sang kekasih bisa menghilangkan sejenak pikiran pikiran tersebut. Sehun kemudian merogoh sakunya, mengambil handphne miliknya kemudian menekan beberapa nomor dilayar tersebut.

.

"Yeoboseyo, Chagi bisakah kau datang ke diamond club? Temani aku minum" ucap Sehun pada sang kekasih diujung telepon sana.

"Chagi aku minta maaf, aku tak bisa menemanimu. Hari ini aku ada jadwal pemotretan hingga larut"

"Baiklah, lanjutkan pekerjaanmu dengan baik. Aku merindukanmu"

"Umm"

Pip

.

Sehun menutup sambungan telfon pada jinhye sang kekasih. Ia melemparkan ponselnya kesembarang arah, ada sedikit kekecewaan yang tergambar diwajahnya ketika sang kekasih tak bisa selalu berada disampingnya mengingat sang kekasih memiliki profesi yang sama dengan dirinya yaitu modelling.

Sehun terpaksa datang sediri ke Club tersebut. Mungkin ia akan menyewa beberapa wanita malam. Sehun kembali terfokus kepada jalan, hingga tanpa terasa Sehun sudah sampai dipelataran 'Diamnd Club'.

Setelah mencari tempat parkir yang tepat untuk mobilnya, Sehunpun memasuki Club tersebut.

Kreeek!

Berbagai macam aroma dapat langsung tercium saat membuka pintu. Aroma alkohol dan rokok itu sudah pasti , namun kalian juga bisa samar samar mencium aroma aroma seserang tengah bercinta. 'Ck! Menjijikan sekali jika bercinta didepan umum, apa hebatnya?' batin Sehun sambil mengusap tengkuknya

Ia mencari meja kosong diujung ruangan. Namun saat menelusuri , mencari meja yang kosong di Club tersebut tanpa sengaja mata Sehun menangkap salah satu objek. Objek yang meyakinkan bahwa ia telah di khianati.

Bagaimana tidak? Sehun melihat Jinhye, sang kekasih yang belum genap satu jam yang lalu mengatakan bahwa dirinya tak dapat menemani Sehun karena ada jadwal pemotretan yang belum ia selesaikan. Mata Sehun membulat ketika ia melihat kekasihnya tengah melumat dengan penuh nafsu seorang pria yang Sehunpun tak terlalu jelas.

Sehun sangat marah saat ini, rasanya ia ingin menghabisi nyawa pria yang tengah bercumbu dengan kekasihnya. Namun ia tak ingin membuat keributan. Ia kemudian melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan memesan berbagai jenis minuman beralkohol dengan kadar yang berbeda beda.

Ia meneguk semua alkohol yang ia pesan, hingga akhirnya ia benar benar sudah mabuk. Perlu kalian ketahui, Sehun memiliki kebiasaan aneh jika sedang dalam keadaan mabuk. Ia pasti akan pergi keluar dan berjalan tak tentu arah.

Seperti saat ini, Sehun berjalan khas orang yang tengah mabuk berat menyusuri jalanan sepi nan gelap. Entahlah bahkan dirinyapun tak tau ia akan kemana, ia hanya mengikut kemana kakinya melangkah.

.

.

.

.

TBC

BIG EVENT HUNHAN INDONESIA

.

.

.

Hi.

Strawberry B kembali dengan new fanfic setelah sekian lama menghilang entah kemana hihihi.

Hayo gimana?

Apa yang bakal terjadi menimpa Luhan? Kira kira mau kemana ya, Sehun?

Next?

Ahh. Aku bener bener minta maaf soal ff yag terbengkalai itu. Jujur sebenernya ada ide yang berseliweran diotak aku /? Tapi entah kenapa kal pas ditulis malah jadi aneh. #Abaikan

Last, review dibutuhkan.

Jangan Lupa ninggalin jejak yah^^


End file.
